This invention relates to ball dump check valves and more particularly to such ball dump valves such as those utilized in rotary fluid-operated clutches.
Prior art centrifugal ball dump valves generally have a valve housing which is sized to be securely press fit in a clutch housing or pressure plate. During assembly, the valve housing can be distorted and thereby affect the operation of the valve. While the distortion does not prevent valve operation, it does make it difficult to predict with accuracy the rotary speed at which the ball valve will open. Also, with the use of sheet metal components in the clutch housing and piston assembly, it is desirable to provide a more secure fastening structure to maintain the ball valve assembly in the clutch assembly.